Wufi Wu
by The Gundam Slayer
Summary: Well..here is another. For all of you who grew up watching Scooby Doo..I'm sorry! *winks*


Disclaimer: Once again, I do not in any way own Gundam Wing nor have I ever worked for Hanna Barbara, the company who made Scooby Doo. (although Hong Kong Phooey is THE most underrated H.B. cartoon around!)

Deep within the office of the director of Gundam Wing..

Man sitting at desk (speaking into intercom): You can send them in now.

Female Voice (over intercom): Yes Mr. Director.

Thru the door walks gentlemen, all talking amongst themselves.

Mr. Director: Have a seat lads..have a seat.

Duo: You wanted to see us boss?

Quatre: Is there anything wrong sir?

Mr. Director (leaning forward): Let me be frank. Your series has long since ended. There is only a handful of otaku who even know who you are. So, we decided to try marketing you to a..younger crowd.

Heero: What do mean by "younger crowd"? 

Wufei: I REFUSE to talk to any WEAK puppets!

Mr. Director: Mr. Chang, please relax. Now, after careful studies done with youth in the 5-9 range, it has been discovered that they respond better to cartoons with simplistic plots and whimsical characters. Henceforth, your new series will have you all solving challenging mysteries. 

Duo: Say what?!?

Trowa looks up from his coffee silently and raises an eyebrow.

Quatre: Sounds like it could be fun!

The other pilots stare blankly at Quatre after he makes his comment.

Quatre (looking confused): What?

Mr. Director: Now gentlemen, if I may. I have worked up a pilot of sorts to show the shop around to the networks. If you'll take your seats…we can begin.

The lights in the room go down as a large monitor comes on.

[Bat's squeaking]  
Wufi Wufi Wu, Where Are You? We got some work to do now.  
Wufi Wufi Wu, Where Are You? We need some help from you now. 

Come on Wufi Wu, I see you... pretending you got a sliver  
But you're not fooling me, cause I can see, the way you shake and shiver. 

You know we got a mystery to solve, so Wufi Wu be ready for your act.  
Don't hold back!  
And Wufi Wu if you come through   
you're going to have yourself a Nataku snack!  
That's a fact! 

Wufi Wufi Wu, here Are You. You're ready and you're willing.  
If we can count on you Wufi Wu, I know you'll catch that villain.

Duo starts snickering under his breath as opening theme show ends.

Wufei (pulling out his sword, pointing it at the Director): INJUSTICE! I will NOT be seen in a pair of dog ears and a tail!

Mr. Director: Mr. Chang, what have I said about pulling that out in the office? Now, as I was saying, this is the prototype for the theme song and CAN be worked out. As you can see we have it pegged for Wufei to be the main star of the show, however, here are the roles for the rest of you. If you look under your chairs, you shall find boxes with your new costumes in them

The gentlemen grab the boxes from under their chairs, awaiting the announcement of their roles.

Mr. Director: Mr. Yuy, you'll be happy to know that after much consideration, we have decided to place you in the role of the leader. Yours is the role of Fred. It will require you to dye your hair blonde, but that should not be a problem.

Heero (opening box): Do I HAVE to wear this hideous blue ascot and this sweater? (AUTHOR'S NOTE: An ascot is what Fred wears around his neck, also known as a neckerchief)

Mr. Director: Mr. Barton..you shall be Wufi Wu's wacky yet easily frightened friend Shaggy. In this role, you tend to be the only one who understands Wufi, hence you get paired up with him often.

Trowa looks in the box and pulls out a pair of beige baggy bell bottom style pants and frowns in disgust.

Trowa: Are you serious? This cannot be my costume.

Duo (laughing to himself): Trowa..nice pants. Beige is DEFINETLY your color!

Mr. Director: I'm glad you are enjoying yourself, because you'll love your role. If you would pull out your box.

Reaching under his chair, Duo opens his box to find a purple mini-skirt in it.

Mr. Director: Since we have no female Gundam pilots, yours is the role of Daphne. Her main purpose of being is that you are the prissy one. You are also the one who is, more often than not, paired up with Fred.

Duo: You have GOT to be kidding me boss! Is this some kind of joke?!?!

Wufei smirks as Duo turns more and more different shades of red.

Wufei (smiling): You make a beautiful onna Maxwell.

Duo: (enraged): SHUT UP Chang!

Quatre (standing up) Guys..fighting is not the way! Sir, what role do I play in the new series?

Mr. Director: Mr. Winner, please, open your box. You will be cast as the "brains" of the group. You main function is to piece together all the clues and come up with a way to solve each mystery at the last possible moment. Your name…is Velma.

Quatre tears open the box to reveal an orange knit skirt and sweater.

The room suddenly fills with the laughter of the other pilots (INCLUDING Wufei and Trowa).

Quatre (throwing his box on the floor, looking pissed): WHY AM I CAST AS A GIRL?? I AM NOT GAY!!

Wufei: Let it go Winner. Nobody in here said that you ARE gay. Nice sweater by the way.

Quatre: Oh shut up dog boy!

Meanwhile..Relena walks past the office and notices all the commotion.

Relena (peeking her head in the door): What's all the noise in here about??

Mr. Director: Ahh, Ms. Peacecraft. Please come in for a moment. I was just explaining to the gentlemen about the new show idea I have come up with and their roles in it. It seems that they are a little, upset with their respective roles.

Relena looks around and sees a purple skirt, an orange skirt, a pair of beige bell-bottoms and a white sweater thrown in a corner of the office.

Relena (looking confused): What kind of show is this exactly?

The Director gives Relena a complete synopsis of the events up to the point when she walked in.

Mr. Director: ..and so, my dear, that brings you up to speed on the events. I even have a place for you in the story.

Relena: Cool. What's my role sir? 

Mr. Director (handing her a pastel colored box): You have a simple role. In the series, your farm is being "haunted" by our villain. You will be known as Old Lady Peacecraft.

Relena (opening her box to reveal a flowered, floor length dress and powered wig): Not a problem sir. 

Duo: Nice dress Relena.

Relena (smirking): Yours too.

Once again…arguments ensue as now Relena and Duo have some choice words with each other.

Mr. Director (sighing and pressing a button on his intercom): Sumi, cancel the rest of my appointments for the rest of the day. This is going to be a long one. Also, if you see him, could send Peygan in here. I have a spot for a villain too…

Sooo..that's the story so far. Would you guys like to see an ACTUAL Wufi Wu episode fic? One way to get your way! Read and Review!! Later…


End file.
